


Bleak December

by GrimRed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Literal Sleeping Together, OOC because im rusty, One Shot, Past Minecraft Monday, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, The angst comes purely from vik, Those last four are just mentioned tho, Vik-centric, call me tommyinnit because vikkstar lives rent-free in my head, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimRed/pseuds/GrimRed
Summary: Vik and Lazar get the honor of hanging out with Technoblade on a chilly-gray December day.
Relationships: Lazarbeam & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Vikkstar123 & Lazarbeam & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Vikkstar123 & Lazarbeam (Video Blogging RPF), Vikkstar123 & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Bleak December

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I've got no idea what I'm doing. Ao3 is a foreign beast to me. But as you can tell that hasn't deterred me from creating t h i s.

“How long ‘til he gets here?” 

Vik pulled out his communicator for the 50th time, half sighing, already tired out from Lazar’s constant back and forth pacing.

“He’ll tell us when-“ Bright words flashed across the screen, _“Ok, I am here where are you at?”_

“Ah, nevermind, he’s arrived, come on.” Vik said walking passed him. He opened the door to the outside, chilly-winter air immediately hitting him. He suppressed a shudder. It was getting colder in L’Manburg, December frost already settling in. Evident by the condensation on the windows. 

Lazar followed, locking the door to their house behind him. 

Vik hummed, sending a message back, _“By the pokimane statue."_ Only that they weren’t at the statue but hey- it was a short walk away.

“Let’s go meet him by pokimane.” Vik announced, already walking towards it. Her head peeking over the hill that their house was situated on. 

Lazar bounded forward, practically skipping. “I’m really looking forward to this meeting, I really wanna hear his side of the story.” 

Vik hummed in an agreement, for the last couple of days they’ve been bombarded with L’Manburgans trying their damndest to be hospitable and friendly, offering gifts and a tour of the land. Some of them were generally amiable, like Sam being his and Lazar’s guide or Puffy, loaning her netherite pickaxe. 

And some were more _demanding_ than others. 

Like a certain blond-haired kid. 

Though his partner had picked up quite the opposite atmosphere- an odd, cultish undertone. Vik wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn’t pointed out. Now it sticks out like a sore thumb, a warning sign, a red flag. He’d be lying if it didn’t make him antsy. 

Lazar’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts, “There he is!” He points at a figure sat atop of the new obsidian walls that surround L’Manberg- courtesy of Dream. 

The figure notices them, jumping down from his perch and landing gracefully into the water below. “Hullo!” The piglin greets, low and cheerful, the chilly wind carrying his greeting. 

There was a river that led into a lake that they had to cross to get to the piglin. 

“I’m surprised he’s even allowed in this area.” Lazar whispers, eyes shining, “God, we must look like peasants, look at him- look at his gear.” Without stopping, Lazar stepped into the water, causally like it wasn’t freezing cold. 

Suddenly self-conscious, Vik looks down at his clothes and armor, they’re dirty and not meant for winter. His gear looks a little worse for wear, spider-web thin cracks decorating the iron pieces. Swiftly, he adjusts his thin cloak around him hopefully covering up his sorry excuse for armor. 

_“It’s not even enchanted.”_ He lamented, silently, catching a flash of purple from Techno’s armor. 

Psyching himself up to walk through the water, luckily the area they had to cross was shallow, only getting up to their ankles. Still Vik stifled a whimper as icy-cold water came in contact with his skin, shooting up sparks of pain through his legs. His partner stepped out of the bank, splashing water on the grass. “Hi!” Lazar greeted the piglin when he was within earshot. 

Vik shuffled next to Lazar, trying to ignore his now wet socks. “Hello, M-Mr. Technoblade could you fill us in, we have no idea what’s happening. Can we get the story from your side?” Vik resisted the urge to shy away after realizing he sounded like a nosey reporter. 

Although Techno luckily didn’t notice, “Alright well-“

It was mostly a recap of everything that had happened before and after Vik and Lazar had arrived; the only difference was Techno’s flourish when retelling. Waving his head and trident around. Gleaming netherite armor on full display. “But yeah, you guys wanna see my new house, we can talk more there.” He finished.

Itching to get out of the cold, Vik agreed, ”Sure! Let’s do that.” 

And just like that they were off. 

They walked for a bit in silence, metal boots stomping through L’Manburg territory, “So- uh how new are we talkin?” Small talk was better than no talk, especially with someone as unpredictable as Techno. Always prepared for a fight. Vik had learned it the hard way with all those Mondays. _The smell of copper, sweat and greed mixed in the air. The safe-from-danger hot sun unrelenting. The constant paranoia of someone unkillable hunting you down. The screams-_

“Ah it’s recently new-” Techno stopped midway, swiftly turning to face the two men, Vik immediately stepped backwards, automatically reaching for the handle of his iron axe. Unpredictable. “it’s my new retirement home.” Techno gestured with his trident in hand, “You can’t tell this to anyone, you guys have to swear this to secrecy.” 

Vik played it off by simply resting his elbow on the axe.“Oh, yeah sure!”

“Yes, of course!” Came their unanimous agreement. 

“Good.” Techno smiled, if you can call it that. Too much teeth and tusks it seemed more like a sneer. He turned back around leading them once again.

Vik hoped that Techno hadn’t noticed his voice trembling. Or Lazar.

—

After a while they arrived at an ocean. Dark, deep and vast. At least it was calm. “So I live up north, where all the snow is,” Techno said while dragging a boat out and pushing it into the water, “have you guys ever been?” 

“Ah- kinda I was there briefly searching for some melons.” Lazar responded. 

Techno dragged out a second boat for Vik, “Melons?”

“Yep,” Lazar glanced over at Vik momentarily, “I wanted to make a melon farm.”

“Are you goin’ to-“ Techno patted the boat now looking over in Vik’s direction. 

Realization finally settled in, realizing that Techno was talking to him. “Oh yeah uh-“ He entered the boat, sitting down, Techno pushed it out to the sea with a small _“There you go.”_ Muttered under his breath. 

Techno and Lazar got into the other boat, already sticking his hand into the fire, “So.. why melons?” And Vik forced down his trepidation and prayed that they emerge without any burns. 

—

The boat ride was long. Really long. It had Vik’s legs cramping up by the time they reached the snowy-shoreline and the sun was already on the verge of setting. Boomerville was supposed to be more of an inside joke but with the way Vik’s kneecaps clicked once he stepped out of the boat said otherwise.

He watched his partner shakily climb out of the boat. 

Perhaps sensing their exhaustion or _the familiar scent of fear,_ Techno breezily said; “Alright, it’s not much farther.” 

Vik nodded, mutely in return, following Techno. Lazar trailed behind him. 

Clouds blanketed the darkening sky overhead, rumbling like an upset animal. Once again it was quiet- save for the crunching of snow from footsteps. The snow was knee-high and Vik was in the middle of reevaluating all his life choices that led him to this moment. 

“Damn,” Lazar’s voice was quiet as he tilted his head up, “you think there’s a storm coming, V?” 

Vik sighed, his breath coming out a cloud, currently replaying a particular Monday. “I hope not.” The wind picked up at that moment, whipping ice against his face, making his eyes burn, almost like it was telling him to shut up. Suppressing a small whimper, he held the front of his cloak together. 

“It was clear this mornin’.” Techno called back, his ears flicking. “Not much longer now.” 

Lazar turned his head back towards the piglin, who was in front of them by a large margin, “Yeah, but that was mor-“ 

Vik’s eyes followed him, he gasped, softly, Techno wasn’t there anymore. 

“Shit-“ Lazar shot forward, flinging snow everywhere, “where is he- don’t tell me we lost him-“ 

Vik finally snapped out of his Monday daze. Eyes widening as Lazer fell through the snow. “L-Lazar-“ He sprinted forward. 

“Wait! Watch your step!” Techno’s voice rang out from underneath, “Watch your-“ Vik immediately followed suit, landing on top of one of Techno’s legs, sending snow flying, “step.”  
Vik scrambled to his feet quickly-half slipping on the ice, wincing slightly at the pain in his stomach, hot-embarrassment creeping up cheeks, “Oh god I’m sorry.” 

Techno brushed him off, “It’s fine.” He stood up, carefully and held out a hand to Lazar- who was still on the ground. 

Lazar took it letting himself be hauled up by the larger man, “We all fell,” he said in between laughs, cheeks tinted a rosy-pink, “every single one of us.” He shook the snow from his hair. 

“We’re the three stooges out here.” Techno laughed in return. Surprising Vik, his mind unable to link this Techno to the one he had the displeasure of meeting in the arena. The piglin turned and climbed out of the hole. “It’s okay, I swear we’re almost there, it’s just up ahead.” He pointed to the distance. 

And thank god it was, a snowy cabin appearing over the horizon. It was a decent size and looked like it belonged in the middle of a village square rather than the middle of nowhere. 

_“Hidden away.”_ Vik thought as they approached the cabin. Far, far away from anyone. Isolated. He swallowed down sense of dread. 

Techno’s horse whined happily upon seeing the arrival of his owner, “Hullo, Carl.” He gave the horse a few pats on the head before walking towards the staircase that led to the entrance of his house. 

“Alright, well here’s my house.” Techno, extravagant as ever, pushes in the two oak doors open, “Welcome.” 

“Oooh,” Lazar mused, stepping in, scanning the main room, “this is quite nice.”  
“I like the…” His eyes flashed to a large painting of Techno that was situated dead-center on a wall, “I really like the um-aesthetic.” He finished, awkwardly. 

“It’s really pretty.” Vik added, not knowing what to say. 

“Yeah, it’s got 3 floors and a roof,” Techno said, without a second to let the sentence settle in the air he was already walking up the staircase to the 2nd floor, “and I’ve got an enchantin’ table room. 

Lazar followed close behind, Vik lagging back, slightly, taking in every bit of the room, searing the image into his brain, “Actually we were just looking for an enchantment table.” Lazar said, voice muffled by the upstairs. “You would mind if we-“

“Oh yeah!” Techno stepped aside, “You can use this enchantment table.” 

Techno leaned against a bookshelf, arms crossed, out of the way. Letting the two men to focus on enchanting, “Hey, uh-,” Vik raced up the steps, facing Techno.

“Yeah?”

Vik scratched the back of his neck, “Could-could you, turn on the heat by any chance?”  
Techno cocked his head, surprised like he forgot the cold existed, “Sure thing, I’ve got a fireplace.” 

Vik smiled as Techno turned and left, heavy footsteps fading down the staircase. And the sense of dread subsiding alongside. 

“Hey Vik?”

“Hm?”

“We don’t have any lapis with us.” 

Vik pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a drawn-out sigh drenched in disappointment. 

—

The crackling sound of the fireplace filled the living room, Techno stood after nursing the small flame, dusting off bits of coal that he had thrown in before peering outside the window. The sky was now a pitch black like someone had painted it in squid ink, tiny flakes of white tumbling down. The wind and ice came bearing down on his roof like zombies to a wooden door. 

The staircase creaked. He spun on his heel, hand already on the handle on his sword, ‘Oh you.’

“Ah sorry for starling you.’ The british man muttered, holding his hands up, defensively.

“S’okay, I kinda forgot you were up there.’ Techno answered, walking over to a cauldron filled with water rinsing his hands clean. His eyes flashed to Vik’s armor, “Thought you were gonna enchant?’

“Forgot lapis.” 

“Ah-’ 

“Fuckin’ ell its really coming down, huh?’ Lazar said, suddenly appearing at the top of the staircase, “Sheesh.’ 

“That’s why we probably should be leaving.” Vik added, quickly, rubbing his hands together, “Thank you for all-”

“Wait you’re leaving?’ Techno turned and stared at the two men. Confusion written all over the piglin’s face. 

Lazar shrugged, “Yeah?’ 

‘You two are gonna freeze out there,” Techno gestured to their clothing and half-broken armor, “no offense, but you won't last.”

Vik winced at the comment and eyed the water dripping off of Techno’s hands, “We rather not inconvenience you.” Already tasting iron at the back of his throat. 

Techno resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Doesn’t matter, you’re welcome to stay the night.” 

\--  
Techno had volunteered to sleep on the floor while Vik and Lazar shared his bed to which Vik had rejected only for the piglin to admit the cold never really affected him.

Techno’s room was the smallest part of the house, neat, a few chests shoved to one side, torches on every corner and one bed that was tucked away in the farest corner overseeing the entire space. 

Vik laid on his back, eyes glued to the ceiling, unable to sleep. His partner on the other hand was out like a light, snoring softly. Vik rolled over, catching sight of the sleeping figure on the floor, at least Vik thought he was sleeping. Techno had his eyes closed, breathing deep and even. Short-pink hair tousled and crown-less. Moonlight cascading on the piglin’s face, painting his skin a pale milky white, the lines around his eyes disappearing under the light. 

He looks young. 

Gentle, like he hasn’t choked on blood only to spit it back out on death’s face. 

Vik exhales through his nose, feeling the scattering of goosebumps running up and down his arms, he really does look like royalty. 

“Please, stop gawkin’ at me.” The pig-man’s eyes are still closed. 

Vik’s face heats up so fast, it makes his head spin, “S-sorry.” He stutters. 

Techno, eyes still closed, calm as ever, said, “You say sorry a lot.”

“O-oh-”

“You also stare alot.”

Vik said nothing, only offering a guilty look. 

“Just an observation.” Techno whispers, eyes flickering open, “havin’ trouble sleepin’?’ 

‘Yeah, but don’t worry about it.” Vik brushed him off, it was fucking freezing, the cold and distant Mondays had seeped into his bones making them ache. Even Lazar’s sleeping body wasn’t enough to warm him. 

“Hm,’ Suddenly Techno jumped to his feet, walking over to the bed, ‘Scoot.’ 

The brit sat up, abrupty, high alert, “Wait, wait what-.” 

“Easy,’ Techno grabbed a bit of blanket,” it’s a tactical advantage.”

Vik’s mouth twisted into a frown, “Tactical advantage?” 

He pushed against the smaller man gently, coaxing him towards the middle, “Yeah, so you don’t murder me in the dead of night. 

‘So _I_ don’t murder _you_ in the dead of night.’ 

After a bit of rustling and an annoyed grunt from Lazar, Techno was in bed, Vik was in the middle and Lazar on his other side, practically making out with the wall. 

‘How could you do this to me,’ The Australian’s words were slurred, he shifted around, his back pressed against the wall, his eyes fluttered open getting met with a semi-embarrassed Techno and the back of Vik’s head, “welcome.” 

‘Thanks..?” 

Lazar yawned, throwing an arm around Vik like it’s second nature, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. figuring that he’ll deal with this “situation” in the morning. Vik was stock-still but soon enough Lazar was back to snoring. 

Techno raised an eyebrow. 

“Do not.” 

“Of course.” Techno huffed, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice, he shifted closer wrapping an arm over Lazar’s, now sandwiching the poor brit. 

Vik leaned into the piglin’s chest, reluctantly, “I didn’t take you to be the cuddling type.” 

Above him Techno snorted, “I told you it’s a tactical advantage.’ Still Techno rested his chin on top of Vik’s head. 

Heat radiated off of Techno like a furnace, it was suffocating. Forcibly getting launched back into that _damn_ Monday afternoon arena. Vik tried to focus on his breathing. On Lazar’s solid, solid, solid and very real grip on his waist. Ignoring the pang in his heart after his mind traitorously conjured up an image of a certain slime man. Tall, friendly, and _warm._ Vik had walked right into a snow covered trap dragging his poor Lazar into the jaws of a beast. _He didn’t wanna lose this one._

A hard tug on a lock of hair pulled him out of his thoughts.

“You also think too much.’ Techno muttered low and knowing, his eyelids growing heavier by the second. “What keeps you up at night, Vikkstar?”

Vik replied with a yawn. Now fully pressing his ear, listening to the steady, strong beat of Techno’s heart. A pulse he’s heard before, from a caught wrist, a neck pinned, a counting of shallow breaths. 

His eyes flutter close. Admitting defeat yet again.

_“People like you do.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact- This was supposed to be out way earlier but finals had me by the balls. Also a whole lot more fluffer but yt recommended me a McM vod of Vik's pov and suddenly he has McM ptsd. I hc it's like Big Q's except way more mild because Vik actually held his own. 
> 
> its funny that im trying to develop a relationship out of thin air with meager scraps i got during vik's stream which can be summed up as "L'manburg bad." "I agree." "Anarchy's cool."
> 
> but expect more. probably.


End file.
